Say You Like Me
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: Songfic to "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings. FABINA! May turn into a collection. Song ideas welcome!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis or the song, which belongs to We The Kings.

**Author's Note:** I've been rewatching all the episodes in preparation for the new season of House of Anubis starting next week (Ahhhhhhh! I'm soo excited!) and got this idea while watching "House of Revelation/ House of Heavy". I've tried to stick to what actually happened as much as possible, so if you haven't seen the season finale, be warned.

**Say You Like Me**

As soon as Fabian heard about the prom, he immediately though about asking Nina, but was afraid she didn't like him. He thought the others must have read his mind when they all began teasing him about asking Nina.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
><em>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.<em>  
><em>She's just waiting for that one to take her hand<em>  
><em>And shake her up.<em>  
><em>I bet I could.<em>

He remembered seeing her in the car, and not knowing who she was. He remembered how he was the first one to say hi to her on her first day, and how she cried in the hall. He knew it had been Patricia's fault. All Nina had needed was a friend that she could rely on. He had promised himself he would be that friend.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
><em>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.<em>  
><em>Forget me not, forget me now.<em>  
><em>I've come too far to turn around.<em>  
><em>I'm here tonight.<em>

He wondered if Nina ever thought about him, because she was all he ever though about. He decided that as soon as he saw Nina, he was going to ask her to the prom. As she walked in the door, he realized that if she said no, there was no going back to normal, because she would know he liked her.

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

After he realized this, he got nervous and just kind of blurted out what he said to Patricia. He hoped that hadn't ruined his chances with Nina, because he still wanted to ask her. He wasn't going to give up on asking her. He wished she would just give him some kind of clue if she liked him or not, though.

_I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

'Patricia? He likes Patricia?' Nina thought after Fabian asked Patricia who she was going with. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't going to end her crush though. She wouldn't give up hope that Fabian was still going to ask her to the prom. She had really thought he liked her, he certainly acted like he did.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
><em>Works a double just to buy her clothes.<em>  
><em>Nicotine and faded dreams,<em>  
><em>Baby, just believe<em>  
><em>There's no one else like me.<em>

Back when Nina first got there, Fabian really wanted to get to know Nina. The only things he knew about he were that she was American, and she was there on a scholarship. He tried to get to know her, because he knew no one else would step up and be her first friend.

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

Fabian remembered when he lost the puzzle piece. He had told Nina he wouldn't give up on her, and that was still true. Of course, in the two instances he meant different things by it. When Patricia had given him the piece back, and he said he could kiss her, Nina looked hurt. Because of that, he thought she liked him and was jealous.

_I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

He also remembered when Nina had given up on the search. He hadn't wanted to give up, and had ultimately convinced Nina to continue the search. The fact that he had been aable to convince her to continue had also made him think she felt something for him.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_It's time to fall into my arms._  
><em>'Cause I've been waiting for too long.<em>  
><em>You're an angel,<em>  
><em>Grab your halo,<em>  
><em>And let's fly tonight.<em>

Fabian knew that he had to straighten things out with Nina. He had to explain the misunderstanding. He had been waiting too long for this to stop him. He followed her out into the hallway after breakfast, and explained about Patricia. She looked so happy and with the way the light was shining on her she looked like an angel. He wanted to be that happy too, so he had to ask her now.

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

Ugh! If only Victor hadn't come downstairs. He wasn't going to give up though, he would ask her again. Now he was positive she liked him and thought would say yes.

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

This time it was Patricia's fault. She just had to walk in right when he was going to ask Nina. He still wouldn't give up, however. Nina had known what he was going to ask, and he knew she would say yes.

_I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

This was it. This time he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Not even Nina, who said yes before he even asked. He didn't give up though, and this time he finally asked her. She said yes! She liked him!

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

As they kissed at the prom, Fabian knew he wasn't going to give Nina up.

_Just say you like me._

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! And are you like me and hoping they stay together or do you want to see them with someone else next season? Review and let me know!

Also, I'm thinking about turning this into a collection of Fabina songfics, so let me know if you think I should or if you have any good song ideas! You can leave a review or PM me your suggestions. In the meantime, please check out my other songfics in different categories, and let me know what you think. And, last thing, I might try doing a Jara songfic (or collection possibly) so let me know if you have any ideas for songs for them. Thanks!


End file.
